Werelove
by EmaTheHedgehog
Summary: SONIC ES TRANSFORMADO EN UN WEREHOG POR OTRO ERIZO QUE SE PARECE A EL…EGGMAN CON ESO PONE EN MARCHA SU PLAN PARA QUE SONIC PAREZCA EL CULPABLE DE TODO.


_**HOLA VENGO CON OTRA HISTORIA, ESTA SERA SONIC COMO WEREHOG, GRACIAS POR EL COMENTARIO DE COMO LLAMAR LA HISTORIA, LO AGRADEZCO ENSERIO YA QUE SE ME ESTABA ASIENDO DIFÍCIL ELEGIR, PERO COMO VEN EN EL TITULO CLARO YA ELEGÍ EL TITULO, BUENO QUE TAL SI VAMOS CON LA HISTORIA YA QUE SI NO SE ME ASE MAS TARDE Y NO DORMIRÉ BIEN...**_

* * *

Sonic se encontraba recostado en un gran prado viendo las estrellas brillando resplandecientes y hermosas en la noche, sonic se relajo y con sus manos en la nuca y cruzando sus tobillos ligeramente serró los ojos. Asechándolo, un erizo entre las sombras lo observaba, sonic sintió que no estaba solo en el lugar y se sentó poniendo sus manos como soporte y con la mirada miro a su alrededor.

Sonic se paro y se puso en alerta, mientras el otro erizo, solo lo observaba tranquilamente y seguro de lo que aria, cuando sonic dejo de estar alerta dando por hecho que era falsa alarma, pero el otro erizo al ver que sonic le dio la espalda, con gran rapidez supersónica tomo a sonic con un brazo del cuello y con el otro brazo en la boca de sonic junto con un trapo con algo que izo que sonic de desmallara.

"lo siento" dijo el erizo viendo como sonic caía desmayado, lo recuesta en el suelo con cuidado y saco una jeringa con un liquido negro purpura, y sin pensarlo se lo inyecto a sonic en el brazo, se paro y miro al horizonte viendo que el sol ya avía salido "vaya…"dijo serio y miro a sonic "espero que te prepares para esta noche que viene… sonic" dijo serio antes de irse y desaparecer entre los árboles que rodeaban el gran prado.

Sonic despertó después de un buen rato de inconsciencia, miro a su alrededor y se quedo pensativo, se paro y miro el horizonte, donde la mitad del sol ya avía salido, miro al suelo y suspiro al no poder recordar lo que avía pasado en la noche.

Mientras que en una de tantas bases de eggman, este se encontraba viendo un monitor donde se encontraba la imagen de sonic despertando de su inconsciencia, eggman sonrió al ver a sonic confundido en la pantalla "pobre sonic…no sabe lo que le espera…" dijo divertido, de pronto se escucha que alguien entra en la sala de control; donde eggman esta, y solo camina asía eggman y se para cerca de este por detrás.

"el darck guía, ya está dentro de sonic, se lo inyecte exitosamente doctor, espero que con esto nuestra deuda se cubra por completo…" dijo el mismo erizo que ataco a sonic, sus ojos brillaban con esperanza de que eggman cumpliera y de culpa por a ver a tacado a sonic, el héroe de mubius.

"casi cubierto, a un te falta…" le dijo al erizo "es la hora de que mi plan se ponga en marcha" dijo decidido mirando a los monitores donde eggman veía a sonic viendo el suelo confundido. El erizo miro a eggman molesto, miro al monitor y vio a sonic, y su mirada cambio a culpa, y mirando al monitor con culpa salió de la sala y camino entre los pasillos de la base, camino un rato con la mirada en el suelo y culpable, pero se detuvo frente a una puerta de metal y entro, una habitación oscura, al entrar se prende la luz dejando ver una cama pecada a la pared a un lado de una ventana; donde se ve un cielo y todo lo que rodea la base, una mesita de noche a un lado de la cama, en la mesita de noche avía un porta retrato, un escritorio donde se podía leer o escribir algo y toda la habitación echa de metal, hasta la cama, solo el colchón no era de metal junto con lo que se podía tapar para dormir.

El erizo observo la habitación con tristeza y camino asía la cama para recostarse viendo asía el techo, volteo a ver el porta retrato y con uno de sus brazos lo tomo y se sentó mientras observaba la foto en el porta retrato; una mano sosteniendo la foto y con la otra recargándose, veía la foto con tristeza y nostalgia, miro asía la ventana y observaba el amanecer lento, para luego decir "como quisiera que estuvieras con migo viendo este amanecer tan hermoso…"dijo en tono entristecido y mirada melancólica; mientras estaba ahora con la ventana abierta y sentado en la ventana.

"jajá… sonic esta perdido ahora que está el darck guía dentro de sus sistema, en la noche comenzara ya todo mi plan y por fin todo mundo vera al gran héroe del mundo como la más grande amenaza del mundo…" dijo eggman muy feliz de su malvado plan.

* * *

_**SE QUE LA HISTORIA NO ES MUY LARGA PERO ES COMO EL PROLOGO DE TODO LO QUE PASARA EN ADELANTE, ESPERO Y LES AYA GUSTADO...**_

_**AVISO: SI QUIEREN QUE SIGA LA HISTORIA AL MENOS QUISIERA TENER...NO SE COMO 6 COMENTARIOS DE DIFERENTES PERSONAS, NO QUE SEAN LAS MISMAS PERO AUN ASÍ QUISIERA SABER SU OPINIÓN Y SABER SI DEBO SEGUIR ESCRIBIÉNDOLA...**_

_**BUENO ESO ES TODO BYE BYE!**_


End file.
